Charmed Season 6 My Way
by countryheart
Summary: My version of season 6. What if Chris isn't Piper and Leo's son? What if he was engaged to their daughter in the future? How would this change things?
1. Chapter 1

Title: ?

Summary: My version of season 6. What if Chris isn't Piper and Leo's son? What if he was engaged to their daughter in the future? How would this change things?

Flashback

"_Melinda will you marry me?"_

"_You're asking me this here and now, Chris?" Melinda asked._

"_Yes, because none of that matters. All that matter is that it's the right person and babe believe me you are the right person," Chris replied._

"_Yes," Mel said._

"_Yes?"_

"_Yes Christopher Perry it would be my honor to be your wife!"_

End of Flashback

Chris couldn't sleep very well the last few nights because their anniversary was coming up and all he could think about was her. He rolled over trying to get some sleep but it didn't work another memory hit him.

Flashback

_They were walking through the museum/manor "Good job," he said as she sent the scanner away. The tour guide took group to the kitchen. As the group moved on they just stood there. A demon shimmered in._

"_Move along," he demanded._

"_Wait for it" she said standing there. The demon headed towards them. She orbed a knife to her just as he came up to them. _

"_Hey are you deaf I said…"then Mel stabbed him._

"_Come on," she said heading toward the basement, "We should be safe down here until they close. When she saw his face she asked, "What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing, sometimes I forget how powerful you are."_

"_Evidently not powerful enough or we wouldn't have to do this."_

"_Hey you are one of the two most powerful beings to ever exist. We have to do this to save him and everyone else. I just hope I make it back safe."_

"_You have to. If you want to marry me that is," Mel told him. He leaned down and kissed her._

"_So what do we do now?"_

"_Say goodbye," she said while unbuttoning her shirt and letting it fall to the ground._

End of Flashback

He tried another time unsuccessfully to get some sleep.

Flashback

_They walked to the attic quietly. She walked to the hologram of the book. "Are you sure you can get the book back?" he asked._

_ "Yes," she said._

_ "I don't want to go. We can find another way," Chris said._

_ "This is only way," she said as she leaned up to give him a long passionate kiss._

_ When she pulled away he said, "You really know how to motivate a guy. You know that?"_

_ "Just make sure you stick to the plan," she said as she drew a triquetra on the wall._

_ "What if they figure out who I am?"_

_ "Just stick to the plan and it will be fine. Save baby Wyatt and you save big Wyatt. Just be careful and make sure you come back."_

_ "I have to. I have a wedding to be at."_

_ "Ok done. I love you," she said as she reached up and gave him one last kiss._

_ "I love you too. Don't worry I'll save him and come back to you safely."_

_ "Ok here we go," she said, "I call upon the ancient power to help us in this darkest hour let the book return to this place to claim our future in his rightful place"_

_ "Hurry, find the spell," he said._

_ "Here it is," she said, "Hear these words, hear the rhyme heed the hope within my mind send me back to where I'll find what I wish in time and space"_

_ Just then the triquetra turned blue on the wall._

_ "Go. Save Wyatt then come back to me safely. I love you," Melinda told Chris._

_ "Melinda behind you," Chris yelled as a demon appeared behind her._

_ She turned and blew him up then turned to Chris and yelled, "Hurry, Chris! Go now!"_

_ Then he ran through the portal just as a fireball flew towards him. The last thing he saw was Melinda being thrown against a wall._

End of Flashback


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **I know the last chapter wasn't very much but I wanted to see how everyone liked the idea before I got to into it. So here's chapter 2. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Charmed.

**Chapter 2**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

"Piper!" Phoebe called.

"What?!" Piper asked coming downstairs.

"We have a problem," Phoebe told her.

"Problem, what kind of problem?" Piper asked.

"Demon, a demon is our problem," she answered.

Piper sighed, "Great, just great. CHRIS!"

"What is it?" he asked orbing into the manor.

"Demon. You like demons don't you?" Phoebe asked.

"No, but if you tell me the demon I can go check on it," Chris said.

"Empusa. A demon that seduces young men before drinking their blood and eating their flesh," Piper answered.

"Ok, I'll be right back," he said while orbing out.

When he orbed out Piper saw that he dropped something. She walked over and picked it up.

"What's that?" Phoebe asked as she walked up to Piper.

"A ring, Chris dropped it," Piper answered.

"Oh, it's an engagement ring. I wonder who he was going to ask," Phoebe said.

"I don't know, but it's a beautiful ring. Look it's engraved. It says Halliwell-Perry," Piper replied.

"Oh, oh, oh. Maybe that's how he knows our family so well," Phoebe told her. Before Piper could reply Chris and Leo orbed in.

"Leo, what are you doing here?" Piper asked.

"Helping with Empusa," Leo answered.

That's when Chris realized that they had Prue's ring. "Where'd you get that?" he asked.

"On the floor, you dropped it," Piper replied.

"Yes, so who's it for?" Phoebe asked.

"Nobody, just someone I know from the future," he said.

"It's not, nobody Chris. For one, if it was nobody then why would you be giving it to them? For two, empathy here, remember? I can tell that you are lying and that you love whoever it is. You can tell us you know," Phoebe told him.

"No I can't. Future consequences, remember? You can't know who she is."

"Well we already…" Phoebe started while taking the ring from Piper, but was interrupted by a premonition.

"What did you see?" Chris asked worriedly.

"A girl being killed by a fireball," she answered.

"What did she look like?" he asked. He had a pretty good idea, but he really hoped he was wrong.

"She had brown curly hair just below her shoulders, green eyes…"

"No," he interrupted her. It was exactly who he wished it wasn't. It was Prue; she is the only living Halliwell with green eyes and brown hair.

"What's going on?" Paige asked looking confused, seeing as how she just got there.

"Shh," Piper shushed her, "Chris?"

"I have to go back," he said looking at her.

"What, you can't do that," Leo ordered. Chris was not in the mood for Leo's bullshit right now. He had to go back to the future or all is lost, and he would lose the love of his life.

"You don't understand. If she dies there is no future for any of us, and that includes you guys, too," Chris said.

"I doubt that one person could affect the future that much," Leo said pissing Chris off more.

"Two people have already affected the future that much. One is Wyatt who has ruined my time already, the other is Prue. She is the leader of the Alliance against Wyatt. She is the only reason that Wyatt hasn't destroyed and took control of everything and everyone. So yes there is someone who has the big of an effect," Chris snapped.

"Does this have anything to do with the girl who gave this ring to?" Phoebe asked.

Chris looked at her for a minute then finally gave up hiding how he knew her. "Alright, I love her, but that has nothing to do with why I have to go back. It doesn't matter if I love her or not. Like I said there will be no future if she dies."

"Ok, we're going with you then," Piper told him.

"No, no way. You can't go, if you guys see my time then it can change your time for the worst," he said.

"Well, if it's as bad as you say it is then it can't get much worse can it. So it doesn't matter. Plus if she is as important as you say she is then it wouldn't hurt to have us for some extra help. Now your choices are we go with you or you stay here. Take your pick," Piper replied.

"FINE! You can go," he orbed up to the attic. After everyone was in the attic Phoebe went to the book and found the spell. After they drew the triquetra on the wall they said the spell.

Hear these words, hear the rhyme

Head the hope within our mind

Send us back to where we'll find

What we wish in Place and Time

"Follow me, be quiet, and stay behind me," Chris said. After Chris walked through the rest followed.

"Why are we back in the attic," Phoebe asked.

"It's the attic in the future," Chris whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Paige asked.

"Because the guards will hear us," Chris answered.

"Guards," Leo asked.

"Yes, the guards that Wyatt sent to watch the museum."

"What museum?" Phoebe asked.

"This museum, Wyatt changed the manor into a museum. Now shhh," Chris said while looking to see if it's safe, "OK I think it's safe. Remember stay behind me."

"Why don't we just orb out?" Leo asked.

"Because then they'll sense it. Any good magic can be sensed while in the manor." They walked through the manor and got out safely.

"Oh." Paige said when she saw how bad it was.

"My." Piper continued.

"God," Phoebe finished, "You weren't lying."

"No I wasn't. Now we can orb so grab my hands," Chris instructed them.

"What are we doing here?" Piper asked when they reappeared in some kind of building.

"It's the headquarters of the Alliance," Chris answered. When he saw Patience, Prue's cousins he went up to her. "Alexis," Chris said getting her attention.

"Chris, what are you doing back?" she asked giving him a hug.

"Phoebe had a vision of Prue dying. Where is she?" he asked.

"She just finished doing some training with Cole. That's all she's been doing when she not demon hunting ever since you left."

"C-Cole," Phoebe asked.

"He's a ghost don't worry," Alexis answered her, "Follow me."

They followed her to the training room and saw a girl talking to Cole.

"You'll be ready soon," he told her.

"Thanks Uncle Cole. See you tomorrow?" she asked.

"Of course," he told her smiling. She broke the circle after he left. She grabbed a bottle of water and walked out of the room where the others were standing. When she saw Chris she froze.

"Chris?" she asked disbelievingly.

"It's me babe," he answered her softly. She squealed loudly causing everyone to plug their ears. She ran up to him and jumped into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist, and gave him a very deep and passionate kiss. After a few minutes Piper cleared her throat. Prue looked behind Chris and saw the sisters and Leo. She jumped down and looked up at Chris.

"You brought the sisters with you? What's going on?" Prue whispered.

"Phoebe had a premonition of you dying. I came back to save you and the wanted to come. You know how they are if they want something," he whispered back.

"Sorry about that," Prue apologized.

"No need to apologize. You love each other, and you haven't seen each other for like 6 months. It's quite understandable. I would have done the same thing," Phoebe told her.

"Thanks," Prue laughed, "I'm Prue."

"I'm Phoebe, that's Paige, Piper, and Leo," Phoebe said. She was confused when she felt anger and hate when she said Leo. She just pushed it aside and thought nothing of it.

"PRUDENCE MELINDA HALLIWELL! I HAVE BEEN CALLING YOU FOR TEN MINUTES!" they heard a male yelling. When they turned to look, it was an older version of Leo.

"YEA AND I'VE BEEN IGNORING YOU. HAVEN'T YOU NOTICED?" Prue yelled back.

"I'M YOU FATHER PRUDENCE. YOU DON'T IGNORE ME WHEN I'M TRYING TO TALK TO YOU!"

"YOU DO IT ALL THE TIME WHEN I'M CALLING! YOU HAVEN'T BEEN A FATHER TO ME FOR THE LAST 2O YEARS WHY START ACTING LIKE ONE NOW!"

"I want to protect you. Especially now that Chris left you here to defend yourself against Wyatt," he said softening, but sneering when he said Chris. You could tell that Chris and Leo didn't get along no matter what time they were in. Chris went to say something, but Prue beat him to it.

"He didn't leave me defenseless. He didn't want to leave, but we both knew he had to go back in time to stop Wyatt from turning evil. You're acting like I can't take care of myself. I'm stronger than every one of you. The only person that is stronger than me is Wyatt."

"Which is why you need someone protecting you," Leo argued.

"You guys are in more danger facing him than me. You guys stand no chance against him," she turned to look at Chris, "no offense Babe."

"It's ok," he said smiling at her. He knew it was true.

"By the way Chris is back so you can stop worrying," Prue told him.

"What? When?" he asked looking back towards Chris. Then he saw the sisters and his past self. "He brought them here? What was he thinking? That has to be the stupidest thing he has ever done." Prue was fixing to say something when he heard jingles. "Honey, I have to go now." She just nodded and walked back over to Chris. "I'm sorry." She didn't say anything. He sighed and orbed away.

"Are you our daughter?" Piper asked. Prue looked at Chris then back at the sisters. They already knew so no point in denying it.

"Yes. My name is Prudence Melinda Halliwell, daughter of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt."

The girls gasped. Leo just looked at her confused, trying to figure out why she hates him so much.

"Well I'm going hunting. Do you guys want to come?" she asked. They all nodded. "You two are not coming. You guys are full whitelighter with no witch powers. It's too dangerous for you out there."

Chris shrugged, "Fine, but babe please be careful."

Prue smiled at him, "You know me."

"I do. That's why, please take care of her," he said to the sisters.

"Of course, she's my daughter and their niece."

"Ok take my hand," Prue instructed them.

She started orbing away, but Chris grabbed her arm before she could. She looked at him confused before he pulled her to him. He pulled her face to his and gave a deep, passionate kiss. When he pulled away he put his forehead to hers and said, "Prue, please be careful. I can't lose you."

"You aren't going to lose me. I have a wedding to get to later," she said quoting what Chris told her when he left. He smiled down at her and gave her another kiss before letting her go. She went back to the sisters, took their hands and orbed away.

"Why does my daughter hate me," Leo asked him.

"I can't tell you that," he said before walking off.

**AN: **Tell me what you think. The next chapter is going to start with Prue and the sisters hunting.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **The next chapter will be a time jump of about 2 weeks. It will be up later today or tomorrow. Not much happened in this chapter, but there will be lots of excitement happening in the next chapter. I hope you like it. Please review and let me know what you think.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Charmed.

**Warning:** There is an M scene in the chapter, but I will put when it starts and ends in case anyone wants to skip it.

**Chapter 3**

"So, why did Chris come back to our time instead of you?" Piper asked, "I would have loved to spend all that time with my daughter.

"I'm the only one that stands a chance against Wyatt. I'm the only one who can make shields around the compounds strong enough to keep them out. If I went back then nobody here would stand a chance. They would all die, and Wyatt would have everything he wants, to rule the world. That's the reason he keeps coming after me, because he can't get past me. I'm just as strong as he is," I explained.

"So why did you send Chris?" Paige asked.

"He's the only other person I could trust to save Wyatt. Don't get me wrong. I completely trust the rest of the family, but they would be too emotionally attached. They would be too distracted by you guys to save Wyatt."

"It wouldn't matter who you sent back because you can't save me," they heard a cold voice behind them.

"Melinda, who is that?" Phoebe asked.

"My brother, Wyatt," Melinda said coldly. "Whatever happens, STAY OUT OF IT."

"This is your last chance to join us or I will kill you," Wyatt threatened.

"I will never join you guys."

"Who do you mean by us?" Piper asked, "And you would kill your own sister?"

"Yes, I would mommy dearest. Oh they didn't tell you? Our baby sister and I. I mean she is really no help to me because she is a lot weaker than us, but it's still more power for me. What I really need is Melinda. She is just as powerful as me, and the only thing stopping me from ruling the world. With you and Henry we would be unstoppable. The power of three would be together again."

"We will never join you!" she said she said sending a jolt of electricity towards him. He black orbed out of the way.

"Now that's not very nice Mel," he said throwing her back with telekinesis.

"Screw you Wyatt," she said pushing herself off the ground. She sent an energy wave towards him. He flew backwards and landed on the ground. He stood up and started walking towards Melinda.

"You know Melinda, you're really starting to piss me off," he said angrily. He used his telekinesis to strangle her, "You see. Nobody can beat me, not even you." He walked towards her then grabbed her by throat. She tried grabbing at his hands, but it was pointless. "Now…last chance Melinda, JOIN US!" She was trying really hard to get away, but she was getting too weak from the lack of air to do any magic.

"Never," she managed to get out.

"Well then. You leave me no choice, but to kill you," Wyatt sneered, "I really hate to do this because our magic would have been great together, but like I said you leave me no choice." Just as he said that H.J orbed in by the sisters. He orbed them to the warehouse so they wouldn't get hurt. Then he turned towards Wyatt, and used his telekinesis to throw him away from Melinda. She fell to the ground gasping for air.

"Henry! Came to join the party have you," Wyatt asked.

"This isn't over Wyatt," Henry sneered before orbing back to the warehouse.

~~With Wyatt~~

Wyatt went to the seer's room. When she saw him she asked, "Have you been successful?"

"No she will never join she's too stubborn."

"You need to come up with something. It doesn't matter what it is. You are very, very low on time. She will get pregnant which will make her powerful enough to beat you, but then she will get married to her whitelighter, and at that time she will defeat you," she said.

"I don't know exactly. All I know is it will be soon. One month, two months tops," she answered.

He didn't respond he just black orbed out.

~~At Headquarters~~

When Henry and Melinda got to headquarters he sat her down in a chair, and healed her.

"She's half elder. Shouldn't she be able to heal herself," Piper asked.

"How did you know I was half elder?" Melinda asked.

"The fact that you orbed and shot lightening out of your hand," she answered, "Now, answer the question."

"We can't heal any physical wounds caused by Wyatt. He can't heal himself from physical wounds from us either. I'm assuming it has something to do with the fact we are the Power of Three."

"Great! Now we have to worry about you guys dying while fighting against Wyatt because you can't heal yourself," Piper said freaking out.

"No you don't. We have shields just like Wyatt," she answered.

"Well that's better I guess," Piper said calming down.

"Where's Chris?" Mel asked.

"In your guys' room, when I felt through the bond what was going on I told them that nobody was to tell Chris what was going on because we didn't need him risking his life when I had it covered," H.J answered.

"Ok I'll show you guys your rooms then I'm going to bed," Melinda told the sisters and Leo.

"It's fine. I'll show them, you go to bed. You need the rest," H.J said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now go," he commanded.

"Ok goodnight," she said hugging him and giving him a kiss on the cheek then did the same to the sisters. When it came to Leo she gave him an awkward hug then headed to her room.

**~~M Scene Lemon Starts~~**

When she walked in she saw Chris asleep on the bed. She got changed then climbed in bedside him. When he didn't wake up she leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. He groaned and opened his eyes.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hey," he whispered back.

She leaned down to give him another kiss like before, but longer. He pulled her to straddle him and deepened the kiss. He pulled her tank top over her head then helped her pull his off. She started trailing kisses along his chest then pulled his boxers down. She kissed the tip which caused him to moan loudly. She licked from the base all the way to the tip before taking him into her mouth, "Oh god…baby that feels so good." She started bobbing her head up and down. After a couple minutes he started thrusting into her mouth. She started deep-throating him, "Fuck…yes…just like that...fuck…I love it when you suck my cock like that…oh god…I'm close baby," he moaned out so she reached down and started squeezing his balls. "Oh fuck yes…damn that's amazing baby…fuck…you like it when I fuck your mouth like that," she moaned around his cock which caused him to shoot into her mouth. She swallowed everything then licked him clean.

"Mmm, you taste so good," Melinda told him before straddling him and started kissing him again. He flipped them over so he was hovering over her.

"Well, it's my turn now," he said huskily. He started kissing down her body when he got to her breasts he licked one of her nipples which caused her to moan. He took it into his mouth and started sucking, licking, and nibbling on it. She arched her back and pulled him closer. "Oh Chris, baby that feels so good," she moaned out. When he was done with that nipple he switched to the other one and did the same thing. He continued down her body until he got to the line of her panties then he pulled them off while kissing her legs following them. After he got them all the way off he grabbed her leg and started kissing the inside of her thigh. He did the same thing to the other leg. He was so close to where she needed him, but he wasn't moving there yet. "Please," she breathed out.

"Please, what?" he asked.

"Please, stop teasing," she begged. He licked all the way up slit ending at her clit. "Oh god," she moaned. He slid a finger into her and pumped in and out. "Fuck…baby that…oh god…that…shit…that feels so good." He added another finger, and then took her clit into his mouth sucking, nibbling, and licking. "Damn it…ooohhh…don't stop…oooooh yea…please, faster….harder…yessssss…I'm so close." She tightened around his fingers and felt tightening in her stomach. He bent his fingers inside her, and pumped as fast and hard as he could. "Oh god…shit yessss…I'm cuuuuuummmmminnnng," she yelled. He licked her all clean before he kissed his way back up her body.

"Delicious," he said against her lips. She pulled him down and kissed him hungrily. He positioned himself between her hips.

"Right now I need you to fuck me senseless. We'll make love later, but I need you to much right now," she told him.

"Good, 'cause I don't think I could go slow and gentle," I said huskily before slamming into her.

"Ohh," she called out in pleasure. He waited to give her time to readjust to him. When she moved her hips he started thrusting into her hard. "Fuuuuck…harder," she moaned. He pulled out of her, but before she could protest he flipped her over onto her hands and knees. When she was positioned he slammed into her from behind. "Oh god…fuuuuck…harder baby…please," she begged. He slammed into her as hard as he could. The force caused her to drop onto her forearms. The new angle made him hit just the right spot. "Fuuuck…Chris…baby right there…yesss," she moaned.

"You like it when I fuck you from behind?" he grunted. All she did was moan. He stopped his movements, "Answer me or I stop."

"Yes, god yes I love it. Please…don't stop," she begged. She was more turned on than ever. He continued slamming his cock into her pussy. "Oh fuuuck…just like that…Chrisssss…I'm so close baby." He pulled her up so her back was against his chest. He continued fucking her from behind. One of his hands ran down her side, across her stomach, then down to her clit. "Oohhhhhh…fuck…that feels so good…Chrissss." While he was doing that his other hand moved up her other side to her breast. He started pinch her nipple. "Yesss…just like that…oh god yessss." He felt her tightening around his cock, and knew she was close.

"Let it go. Cum for me," he said into her ear before he bit down onto her neck. That was her undoing.

"Fuuuck…I'm cumming…Chrissssss," she yelled. He thrust a few more times and spilled his seed into her.

"Melinda," he grunted. He fell down onto the bed, and pulled her close.

**~~M Scene Lemon Ends~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Charmed.

**Warning:** There is an M scene in the chapter, but I will put when it starts and ends in case anyone wants to skip it.

**Chapter 4**

"It's been two weeks. If you guys want we can send you back to your time, and I will come back when I know Melinda's safe," Chris told the sisters.

"No, she's my daughter. I'm not leaving until I know she's safe," Piper said.

"Morning guys," Melinda said walking into the kitchen area.

"Morning baby," Chris said leaning in to give her a kiss, but she turned away.

"Chris," Melinda exclaimed annoyingly, "don't I have morning breath."

"I don't care. It's not like I haven't kissed you with morning breath before," Chris said confused.

"Well, I do. So don't," she told him getting angry.

"Ok, ok. It's not that big babe," Chris said still confused.

"Yes it is, god," she yelled storming off to their room, "Chris you and H.J are dealing with training today."

"What just happened?" Paige asked confused like everyone else.

"I don't know. Why did she get so upset about something so small?" Chris asked.

"I don't know, but I do know that her emotions were all over the place," Phoebe said.

"Ok I guess I'm going to get H.J so we can go do some more training," Chris stated.

"You guys do a lot of training. The whole time we have been here all you guys have done is train and hunt pretty much," Piper said.

"Yeah I know it's so we're all prepared," he explained. He walked off in search for H.J.

"Hey H.J," he called when he found him.

"Hey Chris, what's up?" he asked.

"We're in charge of training again," Chris explained.

"Why this time?" H.J asked.

"I don't know. All I know is I went to give her a kiss when she walked in, she got all angry about me not kissing her because of morning breath, and stormed off. Told me that we were in charge today," he reiterated what happened.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, I don't know what has been up with her lately, but she has been having some major moodiness."

"I know. Well, let's go get this done with then," he said exasperated.

They went and lead training. When they were done they went to the kitchen to get some lunch.

"Oh god, this has been one exhausting day, and it's only 2," Chris complained.

"I know man," H.J agreed. After they got done eating they headed towards their rooms to get a shower and relax for a little bit. As soon as Chris got in the door Melinda jumped into his arms, and wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist.

"Chris, baby, I'm so sorry about this morning. I don't why I got so upset. It was so stupid of me to do that, and I totally overreacted," she told him.

"It's ok babe. Everyone has the right to be moody every now and then. Especially after everything you've been through. Even though it's lasted like a week, but you still have that right. You've kept everything bottled up inside you. It's probably all just coming out now," Chris asked. She started tearing up when he said that.

"You think I'm being moody," she asked before she started crying.

"What? No of course not. You must have misunderstood me. I meant that if you wanted to be moody, or if you were then you have every right. I was just telling you that you could let it all out, and no one would judge you.

"Really," she asked with a hiccup.

"Yes really," he answered.

**~~M Scene Lemon Starts~~**

"Well, there is this one emotion that I'm feeling that you could help me get out," she said seductively.

"Really, and what emotion…" he was cut off by Melinda kissing him hungrily. He pushed her up against the door, and trailing kisses down her neck. She pulled his shirt off, and threw it somewhere in the room. He pulled her shirt off before attacking her lips again. She trailed her hands down his chest to his pants, and made quick work of them and his boxers.

"I need you inside me now," she said. He pulled her skirt up to reveal that she had no underwear on.

"You planned this didn't you," he asked with a smirk.

"Well, I'm really horny," she answered, "which means I need you to be in me like 5 hours ago." Without saying another word he slammed into her. "Ohhhh," she moaned. He started to pick up speed making her moan louder. "Harder baby, harder please," she begged. He slammed into as hard as he could. "Oh yes…mmmm…fuuuuuck…right there…oh yes…ooooooohhhhhh…yessssssss," she moaned loudly. He knew she was close so he reached down, and rubbed her clit. "Oooohhhhh…Chris, baby…yesssss…fuuuuuucccckkk…I'm cummmmminnngggg…Chrisssssssss," she yelled.

"Fuuuuuccckkk," he moaned as he came inside her. He carried her into the bathroom so they could clean up. "You want me to run you a bath," he asked.

"Only if you join me," she answered seductively nibbling on his hair. He ran the bath water, and helped her in after it was ready then climbed in behind her. When he was comfortable she turned around, and straddled his lap. "Ready for round two?" she asked. Before answering him she attacked his lips, and reached down to stoke his cock. He moaned into her mouth and grabbed her hips. She slammed herself down onto him. "Oooohhhh," she called out. She started riding him hard and fast, and leaned forward attacking his neck licking, sucking, and biting.

"Oh fuck baby…fuck baby that feels good," he groaned. She sat back up arching her back which caused him to hit her clit every time their hips met.

"Oh god…mmmmm…yessssss…that feels so good…ooooooo…I love riding your hard, thick fucking cock…yesssss…fuck my dripping fucking pussy," she moaned. "Ooooooo…fuuuuuccckkk…pound my fucking pussy with your huge dick." He reached down, and rubbed her clit making her cum. "Ooooohhhh…fuck baby…I'm cummmminnggg…ooohhh fuck…Chrisssss," she called out. He thrust into her a few more times before spilling inside her.

They got out, dried off, and went back into the room. She pushed him onto the bed, and straddled his waist. "Not that I'm complaining, but where did all this energy come from?" Chris chuckled.

"I don't know. I've been really horny lately," she said.

"Yea I've noticed," he said. She thrust herself onto him again. "God…baby that feels so good," he groaned.

"You like it when I ride your cock," she asked.

"Oh god yes," he replied grabbing her hips and thrusting into her.

"Ohh fuuuucckkk…Chrissss…harder," she moaned. He flipped them over quickly continuing his thrusts. "Oh yessss…your cock feels so good inside my pussy…fuuuuuccckkk," she moaned.

"You like it like that," he asked smirking.

"Oh god yesss…please harder," she begged. He slid out of her and flipped her on all fours before slamming back into her. "Ooooo…harder…oh fuuuucckkk…mmmmm…yessss…oh god…fuck my pussy…yesssss…Chris, baby." He reached down and rubbed her clit making her cum. "Oooohhh…fuuuuuccckkk…Chrisssss…I'm cummmmminnnnnggg…Chrissssss," she yelled. That caused him to spill inside her.

"Ohhhh...fuuuccckkk…Melinda," he groaned. He pulled out, and fell down onto the bed pulling her to him. "Are you still horny?" he asked.

"No I'm done for now," she said causing them both to chuckle.

**~~M Scene Lemon Ends~~**

"Chris?" Melinda asked after they calmed down.

"Yea?" he asked. She sat up, and looked at him.

"I've been thinking. If you don't want to do it then I'll understand, and we can wait. It doesn't really matter to me…" she started before Chris kissed her to stop her rambling. He pulled away, and looked into her eyes.

"Babe, you're rambling," he chuckled.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Well, when we first got engaged I know we decided that we were going to wait until after we saved Wyatt, but like I said I've been thinking," she said nervously.

"And?" he asked prompting her.

"Well, if you want to then I'd like to get married sooner," she told him.

"How much sooner?" he asked.

"Like this week," she said.

"What about your sister, Wyatt, and the cousins that joined him?" he asked.

"We can renew our vows with them there after all this is fixed," she answered.

"Are you sure? We decided to wait because you said it was really important to you that they were at the wedding." He said.

"I don't care about that. I just want to marry you," she explained.

"Yes, you do Mel. I know you, and having your family there is the most important thing to you," he told her.

"No the most important thing to me is that I marry you. If you don't want to then just tell me, and trying to find excuses to not do it," she said angrily. She stood up and threw on some clothes. She started walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Away from here, you obviously don't want to marry me so I don't know what I'm doing in her," she said coldly.

"Where did you get that idea?" he asked.

"You, you're avoiding the question 'cause you don't want to hurt me, but that's just pissing me off," Melinda told him.

"I don't know what is going on, but these mood swings are driving me fucking nuts. All week you have been fine one minute the next your biting someone's head off over the stupidest thing, then you're crying for no reason, then you're wanting me to fuck your brains out for five hours straight," he said getting angry now.

"Oh, so now I'm a moody, slutty bitch. Is that it?" she yelled.

"I did not say that, and you know it."

"You didn't have to," she shouted again.

"Babe, you need to calm down, and talk to me," he said.

"Don't tell me what to fucking do," she roared. He pulled her to him, and said soothing things into her ear. At first she just hit him, and kept yelling at him. After a few minutes she stopped, and broke down crying. "I'm so sorry Chris. I didn't mean any of that. I was just so upset, and I don't know why. What's wrong with me?" she asked.

"Nothing is wrong with you. You are perfect, beautiful, smart, sexy, and there is nothing wrong with you. Ok?"

"Ok," she said.

"Now, what about that wedding? You still want to have it this week?" he asked.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Then we're getting married this week," he said smiling.

"Really," she asked getting excited.

"Yes. I don't care when I marry you. As long as I do marry you, and that you're happy about how it happens. If that means getting married this week then we'll get married this week," he explained.

"Yay," she squealed, "Thank you, thank you, thank you. I love you so much." She jumped into his arms wrapping her legs around his waist.

"I love you too," he chuckled. After that they made love one more time before finally going to bed.

The next day after breakfast, where Chris and Melinda told everyone that that the wedding was going to be in four days, everyone was in the training room. Melinda, Chris, and H.J in charge, the sisters and Leo watching, and everyone else training. They were practicing hand-to-hand combat and using the powers that they have.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS PEOPLE?!" Melinda yelled, "This is not some freak show, this is training for a real world war that is going on out there!"

"Mel," Chris started to say before she stopped him.

"DON'T!" she yelled before she accidently blew the entire room to pieces. Everyone kept glancing between the room and Mel shocked.

"What just happened?" H.J asked.

"Oh don't worry that happens to me all the time. When my anger gets out of control so do my powers. Normally things start blowing up everywhere. I know you're powerful, but I didn't know you were that powerful," Piper said.

"Not only do Mel's powers not get out of control no matter how angry she is, but she is nowhere near that strong. I don't know how she could have caused that much damage. Nobody, not Wyatt, Melinda, or anyone else is that strong," Chris explained.

"Well, we can figure this out later, after training is over," Melinda said.

"But you destroyed the room," Tamora pointed out. She seemed to not have noticed Chris moving his hands around and shaking his head trying to get her to stop. He didn't want Mel more pissed off than she already was. Everyone looked at her like she missed something obvious, which she did.

"That's what spells are for," Melinda said.

Let the object of objection become but a dream

As I cause the seen to be unseen.

The room returned back to normal. "Ok, now for the whitelighters, with telekinetic orbing I'm going to show you how to do it. Caleb since your half demon, I need you to throw a fireball at me?" Melinda asked. He went to stand in front of her, and sent a fireball towards her, but before she even got a chance to hit her, a blue shield came out in front of her coming from her stomach. Everyone looked at her shocked and confused, except the sisters. "What the hell was that?" Melinda asked.

"It was a shield," Piper said, "from your…baby."

"Baby? What baby? I don't have a baby," she exclaimed.

"Well, see…actually you do," Paige declared. She went to say something, but Piper cut her off before she could.

"We know because the exact same thing happened to me when I was pregnant with Wyatt. He had powers from the womb. Any time he thought I was endanger he would throw a shield out just like that to protect us. You're pregnant sweetie," she explained.

"I'm pregnant? As in, I'm going to have a baby? As in, I'm going to be a mother?" she asked.

"Exactly," Phoebe answered. Melinda just stood there for a minute before she ran out of the room crying.

"What's wrong with her? Pregnancy is a happy thing. She's supposed to be happy," Kat said.

"I'll go talk to her," Piper stated.

"No, I think I should do it. I'm the one who caused it, and I'm her fiancé, so I'll talk to her," Chris spoke walking out.

The seer entered Wyatt chambers scared.

"What is it seer?" Wyatt asked annoyed.

"You're too late," she whispered.

"What? Too late for what?" he asked.

"You're too late to turn her," she answered.

"What do you mean I'm too late to turn her? You said I had 1-2 months, it's only been 2 weeks," he yelled.

"It's all happening faster than I saw in my visions," she answered.

"Really," he yelled, "Then fucking explain to me what the fuck happened."

"She wasn't supposed to get pregnant for another 2 weeks. They were going to be married shortly after. They just found out she's pregnant, and they're getting married in 4 days," she explained.

"Well, then I have no choice but to kill Chris, and the baby," he told her.

"That's not possible, sir," she whispered.

"And, why not," he yelled.

"Chris isn't going to leave her side through the pregnancy, and her powers have gotten much stronger, as I told would happen. You can't kill her, she is way too strong. You are to her, as some normal witch is to you. They have no chance to defeat you, and you have no chance to defeat her. Then when they get married in 4 days, she will only get stronger. If you would have listened to me when I told you, this could have all been prevented."

"How dare you speak to me that way? I am your leader, and you will show me some respect. These things take time. She is stubborn, and I can't force her to come to our side you know that. I should vanquish you right now," he screamed.

"It doesn't matter. She will vanquish me if you do not, I've already seen it. She's going to vanquish all of us, except your sister and cousins. They will become good again because you will no longer be a threat to them," she sneered. He looked at her then made her go up in smoke before she became ash. He was fucked, now he had to figure out a way to survive. It wasn't possible, but that wasn't going to stop him from trying.

Back at the warehouse Chris was walking into their room. When he walked in he saw her on the bed crying. He walked over, and sat down beside her. He pulled her face up to look at him.

"Babe, what's the matter?" he asked. She had to take some deep breaths before she could answer.

"I'm pregnant," she sniffled.

"Yea, I got that. I'm trying to figure out why it's upsetting you so bad, and before you answer I mean. Is it because you don't want kids, you don't want kids with me, what is it?" he asked.

"We aren't married, and we are in the middle of a war," she answered.

"It doesn't matter that were not married. We're getting married in 4 days, and for the war. Do you really think they could get hurt with you as their mother?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"What?" he asked in disbelief, "Why would you think that?"

"I'm going to be a horrible mother. I'm going to end up screwing this baby up," she answered crying.

"Look at me," he said. He waited till she looked up before he answered. "I am going to say this once and once only. You will be a wonderful mother. You are a wonderful woman, and I practically raised your sisters and cousins after your mom and aunts died. Look how they turned out. They grew up during this war, and they are wonderful people because of you. You even made sure that they got as normal a life as you could give them. You will not screw this baby up, and you will be a wonderful mother," he told her sternly.

"Really," she asked.

"Yes really. And if you ever a trouble I'll be there with you the whole way," he asked, "Plus I think it's pretty sexy that you're having my baby." She laughed while whipping her tears. "There's that smile and laugh I love so much. You ok now?"

"Yeah, it was silly of me to react that way," she said.

"No it wasn't. You had doubts and that is completely understandable. If you ever have any more you're going to talk to me about them right?" he asked.

"Yea," she answered.

"Good."

"Now that those fears are out of the way, I'm really excited about having your baby," she said.

"That's good because I am, too."

"Oh my god, we're having a baby!" she squealed loudly jumping onto him. "You know what else?" she asked.

"What?" he asked.

"Being pregnant is making me really horny," she says taking her shirt off.

"Really," he asked smirking.

"Yep," she answered taking her pants off.

"As much as I want to, everybody is out there probably waiting for us," he said.

"Well it's a reasonable time to go to bed. So they are going to have to wait till tomorrow," she replied dropping her bra, and taking off her underwear. When he saw her naked body he couldn't control himself anymore. He grabbed her and threw her on the bed. That night was filled with a lot moans and groans. Afterward they fell asleep with her head on his shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **Sorry it's taken so long to update. Here's chapter 5. Enjoy!

**Warning: **Lemons

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Charmed.

**Chapter 5**

_Melinda's POV_

It was four days later, and Chris and I were getting married. I was so excited. I couldn't wait to be Mrs. Melinda Perry.

We already set everything up, and mom got Grams and the rest of the family down here. Everyone was lining up to start, but they weren't going fast enough. Finally it was my turn, and Gramps started leading me down the aisle. There were white and pink lilies everywhere. My dress was all white, obviously. The top reminded me of a corset kind of. It had buttons closing the dress, and from the waist down it was all kind of puffy. The top layer was see-through with white flower designs on it. When I looked up, and made eye contact with Chris it was like everything else disappeared. When I finally made it to the alter Gramps placed my hand in his. Throughout the ceremony I was really paying attention to what was going on, but finally it was time to say "I do".

"I now pronounce you husband in wife. You may now kiss the bride," Grams announced.

Chris leaned down, and gave me a long passionate kiss while there were white lights floating above our heads. Before I got to get to into it he pulled away. We made our way to the big kitchen, living room, dining room type thing for the reception. We cut the cake after every got done eating, and now we were dancing our "First Dance" to the song "You had me From Hello" by Kenny Chesney.

"You look beautiful," Chris told me.

"Thank you," I said blushing.

"I love you Mrs. Perry," he replied.

"Oh. Say it again," I instructed.

"I love you," he repeated.

"No the other part," I explained.

"Mrs. Perry," he said with a huge smile.

"I could get use to that," I responded.

We finished our dance, and continued enjoying the reception.

"How come I wasn't invited," Wyatt appeared.

"What do you want, Wyatt?" I asked.

"Oh, I just wanted to come congratulate you on the wedding and the baby," he started, "And I wanted Chris here dead."

He went for Chris, and I reacted before I realized what I was doing. I hit him with my electrokinesis, and kept going until I didn't see him moving anymore. I stopped, and he fell to the floor dead. I ran up to him, and started crying.

"NO! Wyatt, no I didn't mean to kill you. I'm so sorry. I love you. Please come back," I cried on his chest.

I know he was evil, but he was my brother and I still loved him. I didn't mean to kill him, but he was going after Chris. I was just trying to stop him. Chris pulled me up, and into my arms.

"I didn't mean to," I cried into his shoulder.

"I know baby. It's going to be ok," he told me.

"How? How is it going to be ok?" I asked.

"We can go back, and finish our plan," he explained, "We will go back with the sisters and Leo, and we will prevent Wyatt from being changed."

"Ok," I replied.

"Let's get you to bed. You need to rest. All this can't be good for the baby," he told me picking me up bridal style.

"But I'm not tired," I retorted.

"Really?" he asked, "Well you need the sleep anyways."

"And I'll go to sleep. Just after we celebrate our wedding night," I answered.

"OK you convinced me," he joked.

"Well that was a lot of convincing," I stated sarcastically.

"I guess we're just lucky I have a sexy ass wife, now aren't we?" he asked.

"I guess we are," I answered as he undressed me before proceeding to take his clothes off.

**~~M rated Lemon Scene~~**

I started trailing kisses along his chest. I kissed his tip which caused him to moan loudly. I licked from the base all the way to the tip before taking him into my mouth, "Oh god…baby that feels so good." I started bobbing my head up and down. After a couple minutes he started thrusting into my mouth. I started deep-throating him, "Fuck…yes…just like that...fuck…I love it when you suck my cock like that…oh god…I'm close baby," he moaned out so I reached down and started squeezing his balls. "Oh fuck yes…damn that's amazing baby…fuck…you like it when I fuck your mouth like that," I moaned around his cock which caused him to shoot into my mouth. I swallowed everything then licked him clean.

"Mmm, you taste so good," I told him before straddling him and started kissing him again. He flipped us over so he was hovering over me.

"Well, it's my turn now," he said huskily. He started kissing down my body when he got to my breasts he licked one of my nipples which caused me to moan. He took it into his mouth and started sucking, licking, and nibbling on it. I arched my back and pulled him closer. "Oh Chris, baby that feels so good," I moaned out. When he was done with that nipple he switched to the other one and did the same thing. He continued down my body until he got to my leg. He grabbed my leg and started kissing the inside of my thigh. He did the same thing to the other leg. He was so close to where I needed him, but he wasn't moving there yet. "Please," I breathed out.

"Please, what?" he asked.

"Please, stop teasing," I begged. He licked all the way up slit ending at my clit. "Oh god," I moaned. He slid a finger into me and pumped in and out. "Fuck…baby that…oh god…that…shit…that feels so good." He added another finger, and then took my clit into his mouth sucking, nibbling, and licking. "Damn it…ooohhh…don't stop…oooooh yea…please, faster….harder…yessssss…I'm so close." I tightened around his fingers and felt tightening in my stomach. He bent his fingers inside me, and pumped as fast and hard as he could. "Oh god…shit yessss…I'm cuuuuuummmmminnnng," I yelled. He licked me all clean before he kissed his way back up my body.

"Delicious," he said against my lips. I pulled him down and kissed him hungrily. He positioned himself between my legs.

"Right now I need you to fuck me senseless," I told him.

"Good, 'cause I don't think I could go slow and gentle," I said huskily before slamming into me.

"Ohh," I called out in pleasure. He waited to give me time to readjust to him. When I moved my hips he started thrusting into me hard. "Fuuuuck…harder," I moaned. He pulled out of me, but before I could protest he flipped me over onto my hands and knees. When I was positioned he slammed into me from behind. "Oh god…fuuuuck…harder baby…please," I begged. He slammed into me as hard as he could. The force caused me to drop onto her forearms. The new angle made him hit just the right spot. "Fuuuck…Nathan…baby right there…yesss," I moaned.

"You like it when I fuck you from behind?" he grunted. All I did was moan. He stopped his movements, "Answer me or I stop."

"Yes, god yes I love it. Please…don't stop," I begged. I was more turned on than ever. He continued slamming his cock into my pussy. "Oh fuuuck…just like that…Chris…I'm so close baby." He pulled me up so my back was against his chest. He continued fucking me from behind. One of his hands ran down my side, across my stomach, then down to my clit. "Oohhhhhh…fuck…that feels so good…Chrissss." While he was doing that his other hand moved up my other side to my breast. He started pinch my nipple. "Yesss…just like that…oh god yessss."

"Let it go. Cum for me," he said into my ear before he bit down onto my neck. That was my undoing.

"Fuuuck…I'm cumming…Chrissss," I yelled. He thrust a few more times and spilled his seed into me.

"Mellll," he grunted. He fell down onto the bed, and pulled me close.

Once we calmed down a little I ran my hand down his chest to his cock, and I started stroking it making it hard again.

"Already for round 2?" he asked as I straddled his waist.

"Yes. Your baby is making me really horny," I explained.

I thrust myself onto him again. "God…baby that feels so good," he groaned.

"You like it when I ride your cock," I asked.

"Oh god yes," he replied grabbing my hips and thrusting into me.

"Ohh fuuuucckkk…Chrisss…harder," I moaned. He flipped us over quickly continuing his thrusts. "Oh yessss…your cock feels so good inside my pussy…fuuuuuccckkk," I moaned.

"You like it like that," he asked smirking.

"Oh god yesss…please harder," I begged, "Ooooo…harder…oh fuuuucckkk…mmmmm…yessss…oh god…fuck my pussy…yesssss…Chrisss, baby." He reached down and rubbed my clit making me cum. "Oooohhh…fuuuuuccckkk…Chrissss…I'm cummmmminnnnnggg…Chrissss," I yelled. That caused him to spill inside me.

"Ohhhh...fuuuccckkk…Melll," he groaned. He pulled out, and fell down onto the bed pulling me to him.

**~~M Lemon Scene Ends~~**

"Ok now that we celebrated you really need to rest because we have a long day tomorrow," he told me.

"Fine," I pouted.

"Baby, if you don't get enough rest then something could happen to you or the baby, and that's the last thing I want," he explained.

"Ok," I gave in, "Only because I'm getting tired anyways."

"I love you, Melinda Halliwell-Perry," he replied.

"I love you too, husband," I responded before I let sleep take over.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **Sorry it's taken so long to update. While going through the last chapter I realized that I put in a mistype. During the lemon I had typed Melinda saying Nathan instead of Chris; I did not do that on purpose. I was talking to my fiancé Nathan while I was typing, and I messed it up so I apologize if I confused anyone. Here's chapter 6. Enjoy!

**Warning: **Possible lemons

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Charmed.

**Chapter 6**

I woke up the next morning to a terrible feeling of morning sickness. I jumped out of bed, and ran to the bathroom. I didn't mean to wake Chris up, but I did anyway. He came in after me, and held my hair for me while rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"Do you feel better?" he asked.

"A little, but I'm starving," I answered.

"Let's get you in the shower, brush your teeth then we will go get you to eat," he told me.

He helped me up off floor and in the shower before going to grab us some clothes. He came back in, and got in the shower behind me before cleaning me with the soapy rag. I cleaned him one he was done with me. We rinsed off, got out of the shower, dried off, and got dressed. When we were done we went to the kitchen to find my mom finishing breakfast. Everyone at the warehouse sat down to eat. Halfway through the meal there was the sound of orbing and hearting. When we turned around we saw my sister and the rest of the cousins. I ran up to my sister, and pulled her into a hug while crying.

"I'm so sorry," she cried into my hair, "I didn't really want to be evil, but he threatened the entire family and all my friends. I was scared. He told me he would protect me, and that everything would go back to the way it was before all of this happened."

"Shh, it's going to be ok," I cried back.

By now everyone was crying. We all exchanged hugs while they were all apologizing. I wasn't going to blame them because Wyatt manipulated them, and made them see things that weren't true. When everyone calmed down we sat back down to eat, and catch up.

"So anything exciting that we missed?" Patience asked, "Other than Wyatt…"

Chris has stopped her before she finished.

"Uhhh…yea. Chris and I got married yesterday, and I'm pregnant," I answered her.

"What? Really?" they all asked.

"Yep," I responded.

"This is super exciting," P.J squealed.

"So not to damper the mood or anything, but how are we going to get the world back to normal?" Tamora asked.

"Well, Chris and I are going to the past with our parents, and we are going to prevent little Wyatt from becoming evil. If we succeed at that then none of this will have happened," I answered.

"How long will it take?" Patience asked.

"I don't know. Chris was there for 6 months before coming back to save me," I answered.

"Do you guys have any idea of who it was?" Alexis asked.

"No. The obvious answer would be some kind of demon, but we have to look at everyone," Chris replied.

"While I was being a spy for you guys after Chris went to the past I found out some information. I didn't believe it then, but now that you guys are saying that it could be anyone it may actually be the truth," Caleb stated.

"What was it?" I asked.

"Well they didn't say any names, but they said that the person who changed them was good. They didn't mean to turn them evil. What happened was they were trying to kill him to prevent our present time from happening. What they didn't know was that they were the reason it happened. Whoever it was didn't succeed in killing him, but as he got older he just kept becoming more evil," he explained.

"Do you know what they were?" Chris asked.

"They didn't come right out and say it, but from the way they were talking it had to have been a whitelighter or elder," Caleb responded.

"So we have to go around accusing the elders and whitelighters of trying to kill Wyatt?" Paige asked.

"No, you need to try to find evidence of who it is. See if anyone is acting suspicious. Chances are it would be them," he replied.

"I knew that they shouldn't have been trusted," Piper grumbled.

"It wasn't all the elders doing. This elder or whitelighter was working alone. He didn't want anyone to know."

"So pretty much all you have to do is find a suspicious acting whitelighter or elder, and then prevent them from going after Wyatt," Kat stated.

"Yea, piece of cake," I replied sarcastically.

"It's going to be okay. We'll figure out who it is, and save Wyatt," Chris soothed.

"Ok. Let's do this already," I said standing up.

The entire family orbed to the manor attic. Now that Wyatt was gone we didn't have to worry about being attacked. His followers may be evil, but they aren't stupid. They know without Wyatt they don't stand a chance against any of us, especially H.J and I. When we got there I walked over to the hologram of the book.

I call upon the ancient power

To help us in this darkest hour

Let the book return to this place

To claim our future in his rightful place

When the book appeared I went over, and drew the triquetra on the wall.

"Now that Wyatt's gone you guys are going to come back here, and return the manor to our home. You guys can go around the world, and use the spell we always use to clean up messes. We need to get this place back to normal as much as we can. Then after that you guys can just go back to the way it was before this all happened," I explained.

"If we do this it's going to be just like before Wyatt took over. So why are you guys going back in time," Tamora asked.

"To save Wyatt so he will be alive, but he won't be evil. This will also save any one who died because of Wyatt and his followers," I answered.

I walked back over to the book, and found the spell to bring us back to the past.

Hear these words, hear the rhyme

Heed the hope within my mind

Send me back to where I'll find

What I wish in time and space

When the triquetra turned into a swirl of light blue we gave a final farewell to the family, and walked through the portal. When we walked out we were in the manor attic from the past. It felt so good being in the manor again before it was changed into a museum. I was in the middle of looking around the attic when I heard the familiar sound of orbs.

"You know you guys could have caused major damage to the world by being gone that long," an elder said.

"Well our daughter's life was in danger, and we weren't coming back until she was safe," Piper responded.

"I don't care. You could have ruined our time because of this," I replied.

"Well I don't care. My family comes before anything else, and if we wouldn't have went back we wouldn't have been able to save our future from evil Wyatt," she growled, "If you want us to keep the world safe then we will do it our way."

"You guys know who turns Wyatt evil?" Amanda, the elder, asked.

"Not the exact person, but we have narrowed down considerably from what we had it when we left," Paige answered.

"I'd like you to leave my house now," Piper told Amanda before she got a chance to say, or ask anything else.

She went to say something else, but when she saw my mom's face she thought better of it. _Smart woman _I thought to myself.

"You ok babe?" Chris asked.

"Yea, it's just a little emotional being here before Wyatt changed everything," I answered.

He pulled me into a comforting hug.

"I understand, and we will get everything back to the way it was. I promise," he whispered.

Before we could say anything else there were more orbs. Another elder orbed in.

"Gideon, what are you doing here?" Phoebe asked.

"Where were you guys?" Gideon ignored here question.

"In the future," Paige answered.

"Why?" he questioned.

"Melinda was in danger," Piper responded.

"As in Melinda…" he trailed off. Probably worried about whether or not they knew I was my mom's daughter.

"Me," I responded, "Piper and Leo's daughter."

"Why did you bring her back," he probed.

"Well the future doesn't need her anymore for right now so we brought her back here so she can help us find out who is after Wyatt," Phoebe explained.

"Oh, of course. The more help the better I suppose," he said nervously, "Leo, you're supposed to be Up There. You're endangering all elders."

"I told you that I'm not going Up There until I know that my son is safe," Leo replied.

"Fine, I need to get back to Magic School," Gideon stated before orbing out.

"There's something off about him," I announced as soon as he left.

**AN: **I will tell you that it's not going to be so simple about who they find out turned evil. I may even change who the person is. I'm not quite sure yet. Please review, and let me know what you thought. I hope you liked it. I'll update very soon hopefully.


End file.
